By Reputation
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: Masskink fill; Vega gives a certain part of Kaidan's anatomy a nickname - the little major. Kaidan finds himself nearly appalled that Shepard goes along with it. Ensue Kaidan proving how un-little his major is and how well he uses it.


**A/N: **Feeling a little bit of a block with my writing, so picking up some prompts and filling 'em as writing exercise. This was inspired by a prompt from Masskink; "_**Someone refers to Kaidan's penis as "the little Major" - maybe Shepard, maybe another crew member after the two hook up again, whoever. Some teasing and innuendo later, Kaidan decides to remind Shepard that is Major isn't that little and that he most certainly knows how to use it.**_"

Reviews are by far appreciated, _as always_! Safe to say this one is rated M.

I originally took this down because of the possible 'purge' this is happening over . I decided to stick to my guns, so re-uploading it. :)

* * *

_Disclaimer: B-i-o-w-a-r-e. _

* * *

It had started out like any other day on the Normandy, one of their laid back, almost leisurely days. By the end of it, Shepard would admit that it turned out to be a day she would never forget.

Lieutenant Vega and Shepard were dancing, a past time they have both come to love in the downtime of their mission(usually when traveling, the time in between places), while Kaidan and Cortez leaned against the acquisitions terminal to watch. Usually the two would share some casual conversation but this particular sparring session had their rapt attention, as Vega had seemed to pick up a new method of goading his commander; verbal taunting.

"With your new stress relief option, you won't be able to take me, _Lola_," he chuckled, his fist flying at her face from the left, her arm coming up to quickly block it with her forearm.

"Oh yeah? What would you know about my stress relief options, Vega?" Shepard asked, her black brow rising in question before she ducked under his punch and came up to score a hit on the man's jaw.

"Oh you know how it goes, Lola – small ship like this, secrets are hard to keep." His fist met her double forearm block, before his leg came up and hit its mark on her left side. She grunted, but held her ground, hands quickly moving to hook his leg and send him stumbling back with a well-placed kick of her own to his side. They both kept back, circling around each other and Kaidan's lips quirked slightly; he had a pretty good idea where Vega was headed with this, and it wasn't something Shepard was going to appreciate.

"Oh? Enlighten me then, Vega, of my secrets." Shepard scoffed, sliding under a punch to drop down and sweep out her leg to trip the burly man and send him back flat on his ass. She smirked at his expression, before Vega chuckled, and climbed back up.

"You two aren't as secretive as you think – pawing each other when you think no one is watching." The glint in her eyes made Vega grin, his fists connecting to her arms as she blocked his assault. "Poker night, yeah, don't think I didn't know what was going on under the table; I do believe Major Alenko's _little major_ was getting his due salutes." Shepard caught his wrist as the punch came this time, her other hand flying up to grip his arm; using all her upper body strength – cybernetic implants included – she used the hold to flip the lieutenant over onto his back.

Kaidan's eyebrows rose sharply and he didn't miss the look that Cortez shot him – _Little Major? The hell did that nickname come from? _The last thing he wanted was for his man parts to have any name that included insinuating that it was small. He watched as Shepard folded her arms over her breasts and leaned over Vega, a cocky smile on her desirable lips.

"Now that you mention it, I do believe the _little major _got his due salutes and then some." Kaidan frowned; great, was it permanent now? Even Shepard was using it, and she didn't seem to have a problem doing so.

"Damn Lola," Vega climbed to his feet and the two clapped each other on the shoulder. "I do believe my thresher maw may be a bit envious."

Cortez only choked on a laugh, but both Kaidan and Shepard's brows rose nearly off their foreheads into their hair. Shepard had the nerve to grin, only serving to stroke his growing irritation. "Thresher maw, huh? Good to know." She shook her head with a chuckle. "Thanks for the dance, Vega."

"_My pleasure, Lola._" Okay, now Kaidan was certain that the lieutenant had set this up with the way that his eyes took a moment to rove over his girlfriend before the burly soldier made his way back over to his own space in the shuttle bay. He _had _to have done that on purpose, since Kaidan and Steve usually talked off on their own instead of watching – the _one time _they watch and he pulled that?

Cortez excused himself, chuckling all the while, to go work on the Kodiak shuttle, as Shepard came toward where they had been standing, her hips rolling in their seductive way that always captured Kaidan's amber gaze. Her lips curled into an amused smile, arms folded across her chest as she stopped to stand in front of him. "Enjoy the show, Major?"

"I did, yes," he stated, a tad cautiously. He really wanted to slide his hand into her raven hair, grip it, and smash his lips over hers. Drag her back to her cabin and remind her that the major wasn't little and knew exactly how to please her. Make her scream his name until her voice gave out.

"You shouldn't look at me like that," she said after a moment, not missing the way his gaze was moving hotly over her. "You'll give Vega more taunting ammunition to use in regards to the little major. Though, it seems we are a tad bit more obvious than we thought – " her words died off as Kaidan grabbed her hand almost angrily, turning and half dragging her toward the elevator. She was so busy trying not to trip, she missed the grin Vega had on his face.

He didn't even check to see if the doors had shut before Kaidan thrust her against the wall, hips pressing into her pelvis as he mashed his lips to hers and kissed her hard. He slid a hand into her hair and wrenched it just hard enough to make her gasp into his mouth, his tongue taking the opportunity to slip between her parted lips and stroke her velvet mouth. Her hands found his back, fingers hooking to hold onto his back and pull him closer, her hips cradling his, his desire for her evident in the way his 'little major' was pressing against her, pressing almost unbearably tight against his restraining pants. He moaned into her mouth and bit her lip, making her whimper.

"Please specify a floor, Commander." EDI's voice caught them both off guard and they broke apart, gasping for the oxygen they'd lost in each other's embrace.

"Captain's Cabin, EDI," Kaidan grunted before gripping the back of her neck and bringing her lips back to his, returning to stroking her mouth inside and outside until her head swam dizzily with a haze of desire. His other hand slid down between their bodies, dipping into the crevice of her legs to grope a thigh; he couldn't help but chuckle when she shuddered, his hand sliding up to cup against her center, his palm rubbing against her through the barrier of her uniform.

"You have arrived," EDI decided to inform them. Kaidan grunted; he had a feeling EDI would tell Joker about this and they would no doubt get ribbing from Joker as soon as she told him. He cupped his hands on her rear and lifted her against him, her arms and legs finding hold on him as they wrapped around his body. He carried her out of the elevator, continuing to kiss her heatedly, half stumbling as he fumbled to find the door controls while still keeping a hold on her. The hiss came and the doors opened, allowing him through; he wanted her now and the bed was too far. He pressed her against the fish tank, setting her onto her feet before his hands slid up her body to unfasten and strip her off her uniform top, tossing it to the floor.

Her bra followed suit very quickly and before she could question his behavior, his lips were wrapped around a nipple, tongue swirling about the tip to make it a hardened peak on her pale mound. Once she was shuddering deliciously, he moved to the other and lavished upon it the same torture. She moaned his name and he smirked, wrenching a hand in her hair and tilting her head back to look down into her dazed, pleasure glazed eyes of blue, tinted red due to her cybernetics.

"Little Major, huh?" He nipped her lip, tugging on it with his teeth and making her shiver. "Guess you need a refresher so you can correct Mr. Vega ."

"Kaidan I –" He shook his head, cutting her off by lowering his lips back to hers and kissing her and he used his hands to rid him of his own uniform top, before he had to pull back to lean down and untie his boots. Kicking them off, his pants soon followed suit, along with his boxers, leaving Shepard to gaze at his impressive shaft as it sprang free, ten inches of meat that had her subconsciously licking her lips. Before he could stop her, she went to her knees and gripped his thighs with her hands, her lips trailing over his hips making him shudder. His fingers slid into her chin length raven hair, gripping her head as she teased the tip of his cock with her tongue, wetting it before blowing a puff of air making his erection almost painfully hair. He groaned, and then almost growled low in his throat making her chuckle. Deciding to stop torturing him, she slid her lips over and around his cock, taking it into her warm mouth and as deep as she could without gagging on it. Her tongue bathed the length as she began to slide up and down, sucking in her cheeks to create a tight suction that had him shuddering. Her hands moved to help, one gripping the base of his cock and stroking as the other found his sac and tugged playfully on it, making him groan loud. He couldn't help himself and began to thrust himself into her caresses, tossing his head back and vocalizing his appreciation of her actions.

Before long he pulled her up by her hair, crushing his lips to hers as his hands moved the work on the button of her trousers, pushing them down along with her panties until they were bunched at her legs at the top of her boots. He picked her up and set her on the desk, nearly tearing apart the laces in his hurry to relieve her of her boots, her pants and underwear soon following to crumple into a pile on the floor. He hefted her up, turning her and bending her over the desk, her body shuddering as he pressed himself against her from this angle. He gripped a hand in her hair as he positioned himself with the other; he pulled back on her hair and bent to draw his tongue along the expanse of her pale neck, before biting down long enough for her to whimper. As he bit, he thrust himself forward in one hard thrust, a cry escaping her lips as he filled every inch of her, her walls clenching on him, a velvet vice of torturous sensations. Still keeping his grip in her hair, he gripped her hip and started his pace slow at first, withdrawing torturously slow before thrust hard and fast back into her hot depths. He groaned in his throat and shuddered, unable to hold back anymore, wanting to show her he knew exactly what it took to please her and that his 'little major' never failed to deliver.

His pace increased, Shepard's hands clutching at the edge of the desk, her breasts swaying with the movements as he pulled back on her hair to arch her back and lever himself to push as deep as he could, enough to make her keen and mewl with pleasure. He would make sure she never forgot how he made her feel with his cock, so she would put Vega in his place when it came to his friend – thresher maw; Kaidan mentally scoffed. The lieutenant would never make Shepard feel this way and Kaidan would always have the pleasure of knowing it was at his hands that the savior of the galaxy found release. He thrust harder, pushing into her folds and basking in her warmth that nearly seared him. Soon enough he felt her clamping down on him, her back bowing as she nearly screamed with pleasure, his name a mantra on her lips as her release bathed him hotly.

He released her hair and pulled her back into him, turning her head and kissing her, lips melding and parting, tongues stroking and caressing, teeth nipping and tugging. He pulled out of her and turned her, lifting her up and carrying her into her private bathroom. His hand reached out and turned on the shower, the steaming water pouring over them even as he pressed her back against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hips dipping low before coming up to thrust his cock back inside of her. Shepard shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head falling back as a whimper of pleasure slid from her. He gripped her ass in his hands as he began another brutal pace, his lips and teeth and tongue teasing her neck as he pounded home again and again, her cries of pleasure echoing in the small room.

He took a hand from her buttock and slid it between them, his thumb finding the nub of nerves nestled between her legs, just above where he joined her. He rubbed it and she jerked, moaning loud, a smirk crossing his lips as he continued to massage her clit with his calloused thumb as his hips continued thrusting his cock inside of her. It wasn't long before she came again, her keen loud and longer, her body nearly beginning to fly into hypersensitivity, her walls twitching around him as he continued, pushing through her tight orgasm. His mouth found her nipple, biting it sharply as she slowly came down from her high, her moans nearly continuous at this point.

He wanted more. He wanted to show her how much pleasure she could receive from him. His endurance surprised even him; she felt so good and her orgasms were nearly unbearably pleasurable, but he refused to stop just yet. He moved to the floor with her, sitting and leaning his back against the wall; her knees found the floor on either side of his thighs, hands gripping his shoulders.

"You're exquisite, Shepard," he breathed, dragging her lips to his for another scorching kiss as the water poured over them. "Ride me."

She acquiesced, gripping his shoulders tightly as she took over the pace, lifting her hip and lowering them to lower herself on his cock. This time it was his turn to lean his head back with pleasure, though he refused to let his eyes close and instead watched the love of his life as she rode him like she couldn't get enough, her body nearly as torturous to his eyes as the rest of him. She brought herself to a third climax, stiffening and rubbing her hips subconsciously down as she arched her back, nails biting into his skin; this time the pleasure was so much he couldn't hold back and with a guttural cry, he thrust his hips up into her and spilled his hot seed deep inside of her velvet center, making her whimper.

She collapsed against him, the water still beating steadily at her back though both were too spent to move and shut the water off. Chuckling, she lifted her head, cupping his face and kissing him softly. "You know…I might just let Vega taunt you."

He gave a half laugh, cupping her bottom in his hands. "Oh?"

"If this is what it leads to, then hell yes. The little major can prove himself all he wants," she said amongst gentle laughter as they kissed again.

Hell, maybe the nickname wasn't so bad after all, he mused with an inward chuckle.


End file.
